Conventionally, when creating computer graphics from text, there is a method whereby a modifier representation is generated, and computer graphics are created using this modifier representation (see Patent Document 1, for example).
With this method, when converting text content to computer graphics animation (hereinafter referred to simply as “animation”), a verb and adverb are first extracted from the text. Next, a verb/action pattern dictionary is searched using the extracted verb and a human-body action pattern is generated, and a qualifier/action-degree dictionary is searched using the extracted adverb and a human-body action pattern action-degree is acquired. Then animation is generated by applying the acquired action-degree to the human-body action pattern.
With this method, a technique is also used whereby a human-body action pattern is generated while achieving synchronization of action and speech from the length of the text.
According to this method, input natural-language text can be output as synthetic speech, and a human-body action pattern synchronized with speech can be generated automatically, making it effective when generating animation that requires realistic representation, such as an avatar.
Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. HEI 7-334507